Polymeric foams include a plurality of cells (or voids) formed within a polymer matrix. Microcellular foams (or microcellular materials) are polymeric foams which have very small cell sizes and high cell densities. By replacing solid plastic with voids, polymeric foams use less raw material than solid plastics for a given volume. Thus, raw material savings increase as the density of a foam decreases.
Compression molding is a common technique to make molded polymeric articles. The process can involve introducing a precursor within an open mold cavity. The mold cavity is closed with heat and pressure being applied to shape the precursor into the desired molded polymeric article.
It can be challenging to produce compression molded foam polymeric articles. For example, the heat and pressure applied during the compression molding process has a tendency to crush the cell structure of the foam.
Accordingly, a technique for producing a compression molded foam polymeric article having a quality cell structure would be desirable.